Descendants Watch Descendant 1, 2, and 3
by TheFutureIsAGeek
Summary: The title says it all. Please review. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

On Family Day, Mal said,

"I'm so sor-" A blinding white and blue light surrounded them. When it faded, a 13-year-old girl with black hair, amber skin, and dark brown eyes stood smiling at them. She introduced herself as Luna.

"You're here to watch YOUR movies! There are three movies and I will ask if these four (points at Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos) if they want to continue after each clip! Have fun!" She dances over to the side after saying that.

**Mal:**

**Once upon a time, long, long, ago. Well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake.**

" Is that me? Oh, and Luna? Where's Dude?" Mal said. Luna snapped her fingers and brought Dude there, along with two special guests…

Dizzy gave Evie a giant bear hug and Hadie shyly went over to Mal. The movie continued.

**Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and named himself the king of the United States of Auradon! He rounded up all the villains and the sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.**

" And before you all ask, that seems like I meant all of the shady people. Not actually interesting people."

_**This**_** is my hood. No magic, no wifi, and no way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened.**

**(Ben is shown being measured and staring at the Isle.) **

**Beast: How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? Your just a baby!**

The tourney team laughs and Jay nudges Ben, who has turned beet red.

**Belle: He's turning 16, dear.**

**Beast: That's far too young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.**

**Belle: You decided to marry me at 28.**

**Beast: It was either you or a teapot. Kidding.**

Belle glares at Beast. This sets everyone except those 2 laughing uncontrollably.

**Ben: Mom? Dad? I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the Isle, I feel like they've been abandoned.**

**Beast: The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?**

**Ben: We'd start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them. **

**Beast: Have you? (menacingly walking toward Ben)**

**Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?**

**Ben: Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Maleficent. **

**Beast: Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land!**

Ben opens his mouth to apologize but sees Hadie hugging Mal and rethinks it.

**Ben: Hear me out! **

**Beast: I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!**

**Ben: Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think their children deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad.**

"No!" Audrey yelled. Luna frowned and called a dragon to take her away for 20 or so minutes.

**Beast: I suppose their children are innocent.**

Luna asked if they wanted to continue. The core four shrugged and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The clip starts.

**Mal: They say I'm trouble, They say I'm bad, they say I'm evil, that makes me glad.**

** Jay: A dirty no-good, down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home.**

** Evie: So I got some mischief, In my blood, can you blame me, I never got no love.**

** Carlos: They think I'm callous, a low-life hood, I feel so useless, misunderstood.**

** Mal/Evie: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all.**

The Fairy Godmother took note to get them signed on a new album as the song continued. After it wound up and Maleficent started the staring contest, she noticed that real-life Mal was wincing. Mal explained that it literally was exactly, quote-unquote, "all the pain ever felt by anyone beforehand" so it more than doubled every time.

**EQ: No laughing! Wrinkles!**

'Oh, seriously. She won't get wrinkles, she's 16!" was running through all of the Auradonians' minds. Doug smiled sadly.

**Cruella: Oh, but they're not taking my Carlos. I'd miss him too much.**

** Carlos: Really Mom?**

Everyone said 'Really' with the onscreen Carlos, that is, those who lived in Auradon.

**Cruella: Yes! Who would touch up my roots, fluff, my furs, and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

The laughter of the Core Four startled the Auradonians. Sighing, Carlos explained. "She was being so nice and she missed all of my so-called 'chores'. The easy 'chores' were, being a punching bag, cleaning the house, getting out of bed at exactly sunrise, sharpening her knives, heating her whips, breaking the barrier, eating, you know, the usual." The Core Four laughed at the Auradonians' faces.

**Carlos: Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing…**

** Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have **_**dogs**_** in Auradon.**

** Carlos: Oh no, I'm not going.**

** Jafar: Well, Jay's not going either. I need him to… what did you score? Oo! A lamp!**

** EQ: Evie's not going anywhere till we get rid of this unibrow.**

** Maleficent: What is wrong with you! People used to cower at the mention of our names.**

Luna skipped down to the paused TV. "Are we OK?" When everyone nodded, the next clip started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maleficient: For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men! Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!**

**(Jay holds back Jafar.)**

**Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches!**

**Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get the, they didn't get the baby!**

Anita and Roger shook at the thought of a dog abused like that. Then they sobbed at the idea of a child abused like that.

**Maleficent: And I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless prince! Villains! Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror.**

**Evie: This is your magic mirror?**

**EQ: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be. But then again, neither are we.**

"I have to say, villains have a surprisingly good sense of humor." Cinderella broke the tension between the Isle kids and the Auradonians. Soon afterward, everyone was laughing and joking.

"Uh, guys? I'm hungry. Is there any food?" Chad spoke.

"Yeah, of course! Let's finish this clip first though." Luna answered with a wide grin. A hush fell over the hungry audience. Excluding the VKs. They were all too used to hunger.

**(It all dissolves into bantering until Maleficent starts banging on a fridge.)**

**Maleficent: Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

"Uh, It's a fridge." Audrey examined her nails.

**Maleficent: Come, darling, come.**

"Even though those are technically nice words, it seems like there is a hidden meaning behind them. Is there?" Ben asked his girlfriend. Sighing, Mal nodded.

"We'd rather not say." Evie left it at that.

**Maleficent: See, it doesn't work here but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?**

**EQ: Like it was yesterday.**

"It was every day. With all of them." Evie burst out.

"Not Dad." Mal corrected Evie. "Never Dad."

"I had it the worst." Carlos stared at his scarred wrists.

"And I was fine." Jay summed up.

**Maleficent: Now, you will be making your own memories. By doing exactly as I say.**

"Can we continue?" Luna asked after the food. They nodded. The clip started.


	4. AN

**A/N: I am starting a new fanfiction account. If you search for Thefutureisageek, you will find my new account as soon as I start it!**


End file.
